Visual Discography: Thank You - lyrics
Discography 3: Thank You vinyl albums ·''' cd albums '''· cassettes 7" singles: perfect day ·''' white lines '''· lay lady lay 12" singles: perfect day ·''' white lines '''· lay lady lay cd singles: perfect day ·''' white lines '''· lay lady lay cassette singles: perfect day ·''' white lines videos: perfect day '''· white lines ·''' others adverts '''· lyrics ·''' tour '''· related releases White Lines Freeze! Rock! (Rang-dang-diggidy-dang-a-dang) Freeze! Rock! (Rang-dang-diggidy-dang-a-dang) Freeze! Rock! Rang-dang-diggidy-dang-a-dang-diggidy-dang-a-dang-diggidy-dang-a-dang Freeze! Rock! Rang-dang-diggidy-dang-a-dang Rang-dang-diggidy-dang-a-dang Rang-dang-diggidy-dang-a-dang-diggidy-dang-a-dang-diggidy-dang-a-dang Aaaah... AAaah... AAAah... AAAAhh White! Ooh-white! White! Ooh-white! White! Ooh-white! White! Ooh-white! (White Lines) Vision dreams of passion (Going through my mind) And all the while I think of you (Pipeline) A very strange reaction (Yours to unwind) The more I see, the more I do Something of a phenomenon, telling your body to come along Cause White Lines - blow away.. Blow! Rock! Blow! Ticket to ride a white-line highway, Tell all your friends they can go my way Pay your toll, sell your soul, Pound for pound it costs more than gold The longer you stay, the more you pay, My white lines go a long way Either up your nose or to your vein - With nothing to gain except killing your brain. Freeze! (say rock, come on y'all) Rock (say freeze, come on!) Freeze! (say rock, come on y'all) Rock (say freeze, come on!) Freeze! (say rock, come on) Rock (say freeze, come on!) Freeze! (say rock, come on) Rock (put 'em up, put 'em Up, put 'em UP!) Aaaaah... Higher baby, AAaaah... get higher baby, AAAAAhh... get higher baby, AAAAHHH! And don't ever come down... Free base! - Rang-dang-diggidy-dang-a-dang Rang-dang-diggidy-dang-a-dang Rang-dang-diggidy-dang-a-dang-diggidy-dang-a-dang-diggidy-dang-a-dang Pipeline (pure as the driven snow) connected to my mind (and now I'm having fun, baby!) Highrise (it's getting kind of low) 'cause it makes you feel so nice. (I need some one on one, baby!) Tell me it'll blow your mind away, (baby) Going to your little hideaway 'Cause white lines (what do white lines do?) Blow away.. Blow! Rock! Blow! A million magic crystals painted pure and white, A multi-million dollars almost overnight Twice as sweet as sugar, twice as bitter as salt And if you get hooked baby, it's nobody else's fault - So don't do it! (chorus) - (Don't you get too high) Don't you get too high, baby (It turns you on) You really turn me on and on (Can't you ever come down) My temperature is rising, ('Til the thrill is gone) No! I don't want you to go. A street kid gets arrested, gonna do some time, He got out three years from now just to commit more crime. A businessman is caught with twenty four kilos, He's out on bail, and out of jail, and that's the way it goes! (Rock!) Cane! Sugar! (suger) Cane! (cane) Sugar! (suger) Cane! Athletes reject it, governor's correct it Gangsters, punks, and smugglers are thoroughly respected The money gets divided, the women get excited Now I'm broke and it's no joke, It's hard as hell to fight it - don't buy it! (chorus) (chorus) I Wanna Take You Higher Beat is getting stronger, Music getting longer too, Music is a thought to me, I want it, I want ta.. I want to take you higher! I want to take you higher! Baby, baby, baby light my fire I want to take ya, take ya higher I want to take you higher... It is nitty gritty Music working in your city too Music is a thought to me I want it, I want it.. (chorus) Higher! higher! higher! higher! higher! higher! higher! higher! A little bit softer now Beat is right there, Push you into the groove The song is there to help you move Music is a thought to me Take your places Im gonna take you higher, higher! Baby, baby, baby light my fire (go simon, go simon...) Higher, baby, baby, baby light my fire (boom shaka-laka-laka, boom shaka-laka-laka...) Higher (boom shaka-laka-laka, boom shaka-laka-laka...) Higher (boom shaka-laka-laka, boom shaka-laka-laka...) I wanna get you high (boom shaka-laka-laka, boom shaka-laka-laka) I wanna take you higher (boom shaka-laka-laka, boom shaka-laka-laka) Higher, (boom shaka-laka-laka, boom shaka-laka-laka...) Baby, baby, baby light my fire (boom shaka-laka-laka, boom shaka-laka-laka...) I wanna take you! You know, my babe - whats up? Hey!, what was that you guys were saying? (boom shaka-laka-laka, boom shaka...) No, you said you were gonna take me somewhere... (higher!) Oh yeah - I'm down with that Oh yeah, I can feel that groove Now, what? , I gotta think about that (go charlie, go charlie...) Perfect Day Just a Perfect Day Drank Sangria in the Park And Later, when it gets dark We go Home Just A Perfect Day Feed Animals in the Zoo And Later, a movie too And then Home It's Such a Perfect Day I'm Glad I spent it with you Such a Perfect Day You Just keep me hanging on You Just keep me hanging on Just a Perfect Day Problems all Left Alone Weekenders on our own Such Fun Just a Perfect Day You made me forget myself I thought I was someone else Someone good It's Such a Perfect Day I'm Glad I spent it with you Such a Perfect Day You Just keep me hanging on You Just keep me hanging on You're gonna reap just what you sow. Watching the Detectives Nice girls not one with a defect Cellophane shrink-wrapped so correct Red dogs under illegal legs She looks so good that he gets down and begs She is watching the detectives, oh he's so cute She is watching the detectives When they shoot shoot shoot shoot. They beat him up until the teardrops start. But he can't be wounded cos he's got no heart Long shot of that jumping sign Visible shivers running down my spine Cut the baby taking off her clothes Close-up of the sign that says "we never close" You snatch a tune, you match a cigarrette. She pulls the eyes out with a face like a magnet I don't know how much more of this I can take She filing her finger nails while they're dragging the lake (chorus) Now you think you're alone until you realize you're in it Now fear is here to stay love is here for a visit. They call it instant justice when it's past the legal limit. Someone's scratching at the window. I wonder who is it? The detectives come to check if you belong to the parents Who are ready to hear the worst about their daughter's disappearance. Though it nearly took a miracle to get you to stay It only took my little fingers to blow you away Just like watching the detectives. Don't get cute It's just like watching the detectives. I get so angry when the tear-drops start But he can't be wounded cause he's got no heart. Watching the detectives. It's just like watching the detectives. Watching the detectives. Watching the detectives. Lay Lady Lay Lay lady lay lay across my big brass bed Lay lady lay lay across my big brass bed Whatever colors you have in your mind I show them to you and you see them shine Lay lady lay lay across my big brass bed Stay lady stay stay with your man a while Until the break of day let me see you make him smile His clothes are dirty but his, his hands are clean And you are the best thing that he's ever seen Stay lady stay stay with your man a while Why wait any longer for the world to begin you can have your cake and eat it, too Why wait any longer for the one you love when he's standing in front of you Lay lady lay lay across my big brass bed Stay lady stay stay while the night is still ahead I long to see you in the morning light I long to reach for you in the night Stay lady stay stay while the night is still ahead 911 is a Joke Now I dialed 911 a long time ago Don't you see how late they're reactin' They only come, and they come when they wanna Go get the morgue truck and embalm the goner They don't care 'cause they get paid anyway They treat you like an ace that can't be betrayed I know you stumble with no use people If your life is on the line, then you're dead today Late comings in the late comin' stretcher That's a body bag in disguise, y'all I'll betcha I call 'em body snatchers, quick they come to fetch ya With an autopsy ambulance just to dissect ya They are the kings 'cos they swing amputation Lose your arms, your legs, to them it's compilation I can prove it to you, watch the rotation It all adds up to a funky situation Get up, get get get down 911 is a joke in yo town Get up, get get get down Late 911 wears the late crown (repeat) Ow, 911 is a joke 911 is a joke Everyday they don't never come correct You can ask my man right here with the broken neck He's a witness to the job never being done He would've been in full effect in 8 911 It was a joke because they always jokin' They the token to your life when it's croakin' They need to be in a pawn shop on a - 911 is a joke, we don't want 'em I call a cab 'cause a cab'll come quicker The doctors huddle up and call a flea flicker The reason why I say 'cause they flick you off like fleas They be laughin' at ya while you're crawlin' on your knees And to the strength, so go the length Thinkin' you are first when you really are tenth You better wake up and smell the real flavor 'Cause 911 is a fake life saver (chorus) Ow, ow, 911 is a joke 911 is a joke Ow, 911 is a joke Ow, 911 is a joke, 911 is a joke (Get up, get get down) 911 is a joke, 911 is a joke, 911 is a joke (Get up, get get down) 911 is a joke, 911 is a joke, 911 is a joke (Get up, get get down) Ooooh, yeah Success Here comes success Over my hill Here comes success Here comes my car (here comes my car) Here comes my Chinese rug (here comes my Chinese rug) Here comes success (here comes success) In the last ditch (in the last ditch) I think of you (I think of you) In the last ditch (in the last ditch) I will be true (I will be true) Sweetheart, I'm telling you (sweetheart, I'm telling you) Here comes the zoo (here comes the zoo) Here comes success (here comes success) Hurray, success (hurray, success) (Oh, oh, success) (Hurray, success) Oh, oh, success (oh, oh, success) I can't help myself (I can't help myself) I just got to, got to, got to (just got to, got to, got to) I... I... I can't stand it I need success Here comes my face (here comes my face) It's plain bizarre (it's plain bizarre) Here comes my face (here comes my face) Out of the crowd (out of the crowd) Sweetheart, I'm telling you (sweetheart, I'm telling you) Here comes the zoo (here comes the zoo) Baby, let's blast off (so baby, let's blast off) Blast off for success (blast off for success) I'm gonna crash my car (I'm gonna crash my car) I'm gonna wear a dress (I'm gonna wear a dress) Oh, you slay me baby (oh, you slay me baby) We're gonna do the twist (We're gonna do the twist) We're gonna hop like a frog (We're gonna hop like a frog) 'Cos we love success ('cos we love success) Crystal Ship Before you slip into unconsciousness I'd like to have another kiss Another flashing chance at bliss Another kiss, another kiss The days are bright and filled with pain Enclose me in your gentle rain The time you ran was too, insane We'll meet again, we'll meet again So tell me where your freedom lies The streets are fields that never die Deliver me from reasons why - You'd rather cry, I'd rather fly The crystal ship is being filled A thousand girls, a thousand thrills A million ways to spend your time - When we get back, I'll drop a line Ball of Confusion People moving out People moving in (Why?) Because of the color of their skin Run, run, run, but you sure can't hide An eye for an eye A tooth for a tooth Vote for me, I'll set you free Rap on brother, rap on Well the only person talking about "love thy brother" is a preacher It seems nobody's interested in learning but the teacher Segregation, domination, demonstration, integration Aggravation, humiliation, obligation to the nation! Thank You If the sun refused to shine, I would still be lovin' you. When mountains crumble, to the sea, There will still be you and me. Kind woman, I give you my all, Kind woman, nothing more. Little drops of rain, whisper of the pain, Tears of loves lost in the days gone by. My love is strong With you there is no wrong, Together we shall go until we die. Inspiration is what you are to me, Inspiration, look see. Drive By It was the hottest day in July And all along Santa Monica Blvd cars were stood still And a gleaming metal tube Would stretch all the way from Highland Back to La Brea. And she met under Los Angeles sunshine Young man was sitting at the wheel On his way to make a pickup Turned off the air-con Rolled down the window And began to sweat Out over the Hollywood hills He saw the clouds building Like great dark towers of rain Ready to come tumbling down Any day now Not a day too soon (any day now) And as the music drifted in From other cars His eyes started to slip This is the story of his dream Silver... (Sing Blue Silver, Sing Sing Blue Silver) This is the story of his dream... And so today, my world it smiles, Your hand in mine, we walk the miles, Thanks to you it will be done, For you to me are the only one. Happiness, no more be sad, Happiness....I'm glad. (Chorus) Needle and the Damage Done I caught you knocking on my cellar door I love you baby, can I have some more Ooh...ooh, the damage done I hit the city and I lost my band I watched the needle take another man Gone, gone, the damage done Ooh...ooh. I sing this song because I love the man I know that some of you don't understand We'll learn to keep from running out I've seen the needle and the damage done A little part of it in everyone But every junkie's like the setting sun Diamond Dogs As they pulled you out of the oxygen tent You asked for the latest party With your silicone hump and your ten inchy stump Dressed like a priest you was Tod Browning beast you was Crawling down the alley on your hands and knees, I'm sure you're not protected For it's plain to see The diamond dogs are poachers and they hide behind trees Hunt you to the ground they will Mannequins with kill-appeal Will they come? I keep a friend serene Will they come? Oh, baby, come unto me Will they come? Well, she's come, been, and gone Come out of the garden, baby You'll catch a death in the fog Young girl, they call them the diamond dogs Young girl, they call them the diamond dogs Now Halloween Jack is a real cool cat And he lives on top of Manhattan Chase The elevators broke, so he slides down a rope Onto the street below Oh Tarzie, go man, go Meets his little hussy with his ghost town approach Her face is sans feature, but she wears a Dali brooch Sweetly reminiscent, something mother used to bake Wrecked up and paralyzed Diamond dogs are sable-ized Will they come? I keep a friend serene Will they come? Oh, baby, come unto me Will they come? Well, she's come, been, and gone (chorus) In the year of the scavenger, the season of the bitch Sashay on the boardwalk, scurry to the ditch Just another future song, lonely little kitch There's gonna be sorrow, try and wake up tomorrow Will they come? I keep a friend serene Will they come? Oh, baby, come unto me Will they come? Well, she's come, been, and gone Discography 3: Thank You vinyl albums ·''' cd albums '''· cassettes 7" singles: perfect day ·''' white lines '''· lay lady lay 12" singles: perfect day ·''' white lines '''· lay lady lay cd singles: perfect day ·''' white lines '''· lay lady lay cassette singles: perfect day ·''' white lines videos: perfect day '''· white lines ·''' others adverts '''· lyrics ·''' tour '''· related releases Category:Visual Discography: Thank You